Angel
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: FF ini menceritakan tentang Leeteuk Oppa lagi, kelemahan seorang uri Angel...


**Title :: Angel**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**OST :: Super Junior _ Thank You**

**Disclaimer :: FF ini murni ide dari author, author lagi patah hati karena ditinggal Teuk Oppa wamil.. T T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**.**

* * *

"Yoboseyo."

_"Ada apa Teukie hyung?"_

"Ya! Kangin! Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kan kita ada pertemuan. Hanya tinggal kau dan Heenim yang belum datang. Kemana kau?" seru Leeteuk.

_"Ahh, aku lupa hyung. Mianhae, aku segera pulang."_

**_PIP _**

Kangin langsung memutuskan panggilan.

"Aish! Bocah ini selalu saja.. Arrgghh!"

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma kepalaku.. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit," jawab Leeteuk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Lebih baik hyung istirahat saja," saran Yesung. "Hyung kelelahan, pertemuan ini besok pagi saja kita lakukan."

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Leeteuk tegas. "Besok pagi kita sudah harus pergi untuk _rehearsal_. Kesempatan kita cuma tinggal malam ini saja."

"Tapi hyung lelah," sahut Kibum. "Kalau hyung memaksakan diri, nanti hyung bisa sakit."

_**Drrttt... drrrttt...**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Leeteuk berdering.

"Yoboseyo," jawab Leeteuk.

_"Jungsoo, mianhae. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut pertemuan. Aku masih ada acara. Kalian berkumpullah tanpaku. OK?"_

"Heenim! Tidak bisa begitu! Kau.. Tunggu! Halo.. Halooo!"

Heechul sudah memutuskan panggilan. Leeteuk hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa hyung? Heechul tidak datang lagi?" tanya Hankyung. Leeteuk mengangguk tetapi dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, lain kali juga dia pasti datang. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu Kangin sekarang."

Dan Leeteuk terdiam. Semua dongsaeng memandang Leeteuk. Seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan _leader_ mereka itu.

Setengah jam mereka menunggu sambil menonton tv, tetapi Kangin tidak datang-datang juga. Leeteuk yang memang sudah sangat lelah pun sampai tertidur di sofa dan tidak ada yang mau membangunkannya. Siwon pun pergi mengambilkan selimut dan menyelimuti Leeteuk.

Satu jam kemudian Kangin baru datang dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi Kangin tidak datang sendirian, dia datang bersama..

"Heechul hyung," sahut Sungmin pelan. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Heechul terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau lihat! Dia saja tidur! Percumah aku datang!" seru Heechul berang. Kangin memandang Leeteuk yang masih tidur.

"Tapi hyung belum pernah mengikuti pertemuan ini, apa salahnya kalau hyung ikut walau cuma sekali," ujar Kangin.

"Aku tidak butuh pertemuan ini!" teriak Heechul dan membuat Leeteuk terbangun.

"Kangin? Hee.. Heenim?" kata Leeteuk tergagap. "Kau datang?"

"Buat apa kau mengadakan pertemuan bodoh ini!" seru Heechul sambil memarahi Leeteuk yang malah terbengong.

"Heenim, apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Pertemuan ini benar-benar tidak penting! Kau tahu itu? Hanya membuang-buang waktu!" seru Heechul.

"Heechul, sudahlah. Jangan berteriak pada Leeteuk hyung. Kau itu kenapa sih?" tegur Hankyung. Heechul tidak menggubris perkataan Hankyung dan segera pergi keluar meninggalkan mereka semua. Leeteuk berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

Leeteuk mendongak dan tersenyum. Senyum itu lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kangin. Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu."

"Tapi hyung pucat," imbuh Eunhyuk.

"Iya, lebih baik hyung istirahat," pinta Sungmin.

"Hyung, jangan dipaksakan kalau hyung lelah. Nanti hyung pingsan lagi lho," ingat Kyuhyun. Tepat saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terduduk di sofa. Kangin langsung berlari mendekat. Diamatinya wajah pucat Leeteuk.

"Hyung, ayo aku antar ke kamar," kata Kangin sambil memapah Leeteuk, Donghae mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah Leeteuk rebahan, Kangin segera menutupi seluruh tubuh Leeteuk dengan selimut. Kangin dan Donghae menunggui Leeteuk hingga tertidur. Setelah dipastikan Leeteuk tertidur lelap, Kangin dan Donghae keluar lagi dan bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang tengah.

"Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan hyung," ujar Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Ryeowook langsung mematikan TV dan Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya.

"Iya." Eunhyuk menyetujui perkataan Donghae.

"Heechul hyung sudah tidak peduli lagi pada kita, bahkan dia sudah membuat Leeteuk hyung terluka dengan perkataannya tadi. Kita harus bicara pada Heechul hyung," imbuh Donghae.

"Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Heechul hyung?" tanya Sungmin. "Heechul hyung pasti akan makin marah jika kita ikut campur urusannya dan mengatur-ngatur dirinya."

"Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun Heechul hyung tidak pernah bisa ikut pertemuan yang Teuki hyung adakan tiap akhir bulan ini," sahut Eunhyuk. "Coba kalian lihat. Kibum yang sibuk dengan _shooting _saja masih bisa mengikuti pertemuan. Lihat Teuki hyung, lihat jadwal kerjanya. Dia bahkan lebih sibuk dari Kibum, tetapi dia pasti bisa datang kepertemuan ini. Kalian lihat perjuangan mereka berdua."

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau Heechul sudah tidak peduli pada kita?" tanya Hankyung. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Memang itu kan kenyataannya?"

Hankyung menghela nafas. Semua memandang Hankyung.

"Bukannya Heechul tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya selagi dia tidak sibuk. Hanya itu," jelas Hankyung. "Tetapi dia masih peduli pada kita."

"Tapi kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu pada Teuki hyung?" tanya Donghae. "Dia selalu saja kasar pada Teuki hyung."

"Walau dia seperti itu, dalam hati dia sayang pada Leeteuk hyung," jawab Hankyung. "Heechul cuma tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membela Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal. "Selalu saja kau membelanya saat.."

"Aku bukan membelanya, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu," potong Hankyung. "Apa yang aku dengar di sini selalu aku sampaikan pada Heechul dan dia sedih karena tidak pernah ada waktu untuk kita. Tidak pernah bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Ahh, itu hanya alasannya saja," ucap Kyuhyun dan membuat Hankyung marah.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!" seru Hankyung sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah sudah!" lerai Kangin. Hankyung pun kembali duduk saat Kangin menariknya. "Kita di sini bukan untuk bertengkar tapi mebahas masalah Heechul hyung."

Semua terdiam.

"Aku akan bicara lagi pada Heechul," ujar Hankyung memecah keheningan dengan suara dingin. "Jika kalian perlu bantuanku aku akan membantu. Sekarang aku mau tidur." Dan Hankyung pun pergi meninggalkan pertemuan itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil mendelik. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli dan kembali menghidupkan PSPnya.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." sahut Yesung. "Sekarang kita tidur. Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Hankyung."

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Donghae yang tidur sekamar dengan Leeteuk masuk ke kamar pelan-pelan. Takut membangunkan hyungnya yang sudah terlelap. Perlahan Donghae mendekati ranjang Leeteuk dan dipandangnya wajah namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hyung, istirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit lagi," bisik Donghae lalu mengecup dahi hyungnya itu dengan lembut dan segera pergi tidur. "Selamat malam hyung."

.

_Keesokan paginya_

_._

_"Aish, kenapa kepala sakit dan mataku rasanya berat sekali,"_ umpat Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Hyung, sudah bangun?"

Perlahan Leeteuk membuka matanya dan cahaya matahari pagi langsung menyilaukan matanya.

"Pagi Donghae," sapa Leeteuk saat berhasil membuka matanya.

"Ayo hyung kita sarapan, Hankyung hyung sudah masak untuk kita," ajak Donghae.

"Baiklah."

Leeteuk bangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa kering. Donghae sudah pergi. Leeteuk menyingkapkan selimutnya ke samping dan segera bangkit dari ranjang. Saat pertama kali membuka pintu kamar, yang tercium olehnya adalah bau masakan yang sangat enak. Dia pun segera pergi ke dapur dan hampir semua member sudah duduk di lantai di mana ada dua meja yang sudah dijadikan satu.

"Pagi hyung," sapa mereka semua serempak saat melihat Leeteuk.

"Pagi," jawab Leeteuk sambil menguap. "Mana Heenim?" Memang hanya Heechul yang tidak ada bersama dengan mereka saat ini. Semua menghentikan aktifitasnya dan terdiam.

"Wae? Apa Heenim.. Heenim tidak pulang?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Semua serempak mengangguk.

"Hyung tidak usah khawatir," ujar Hankyung cepat. "Heechul tidak apa-apa, dia hanya bermalam di rumah temannya, dia bilang nanti kita bertemu saat _rehearsal_."

Tapi kata-kata Hankyung tidak didengarkan oleh Leeteuk. Dia segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku piyamanya dan menghubungi Heechul. Tetapi tangannya terhenti kala ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Kangin." Leeteuk menatap wajah namja di depannya yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Tenanglah hyung, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Heechul hyung," ujar Kangin menenangkan.

"Tapi, Heenim.."

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia sudah biasa seperti ini, kan? Hyung jangan khawatir seperti ini. Sekarang hyung harus sarapan!" perintah Kangin sambil mendudukkan Leeteuk di lantai.

Leeteuk hanya diam saja disuguhi semangkuk nasi oleh Ryeowook. Terlihat tatapan matanya kosong. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Leeteuk tetap terdiam, masih dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Hyung," panggil mereka semua bersamaan sambil menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat.

"Wa-waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk terkaget.

"Apa yang hyung pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Sudah, tidak usah pikirkan Heechul. Dia saja tidak peduli padamu, kan?"

Leeteuk langsung memandang tajam magnae itu.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah... Aku tidak akan bicara lagi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hyung makanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," ujar Shindong sambil menepuk pelan punggung Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mau mandi."

Dan Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya. Tidak ada yang menahan kepergian Leeteuk.

"Kyu, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti tadi!" seru Sungmin. "Diamlah! Kalau kau bicara hanya menambah masalah saja!"

"Tapi apa yang aku katakan pada Teuki hyung kan benar," kata Kyuhyun acuh.

"Kyu, bersikaplah yang sopan," tegur Yesung.

"Hufh," desah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, kita siap-siap saja, sebentar lagi mobil datang menjemput," kata Kangin. Mereka pun segera menghabiskan sarapan dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa.

Disisi lain, Leeteuk sedang berdiam diri dibawah guyuran _shower_. Air matanya yang mengalir deras tidak terlihat karena bercampur dengan air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu.

"Heenim, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk entah pada siapa. "Apakah kau sudah tidak menyayangi kami lagi? Apakah kau sudah bosan dengan kami? Heenim, pulanglah ke dorm lebih sering."

Leeteuk mendesah berkali-kali. Saat dia ingat bahwa mereka akan ada jadwal _rehearsal_ dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan mandinya. Setelah memakai semua bajunya yang serba putih itu, Leeteuk keluar dan saat itu dia berpapasan dengan Donghae yang akan keluar dari dorm.

"Hyung, barang-barangmu sudah aku siapkan, kau tinggal membawanya saja," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo Donghae."

Leeteuk pun masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa putih biru itu. Dia mengambil tas yang diletakkan Donghae di atas kasur dan mengecek isinya. Setelah dia merasa tidak ada yang ketinggalan, dia pun keluar dan segera pergi menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

_**Drrrrrtttt... Drrrrtttt..**_

Ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo, kau di mana Heenim?" tanya Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat pandangan tanya dari para dongsaengnya.

_"Ahh, Jungsoo. Sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat. Kalau sampai saatnya perform aku belum datang, kalian tampil saja tanpaku. Bye."_

"Heenim, tunggu!" seru Leeteuk. Tapi terlambat, Heechul sudah memutuskan panggilan itu. Leeteuk mendesah sedih.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa, Heenim hanya bilang kalau dia akan datang terlambat," jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang seperti waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

Leeteuk diam saja. Dia memandang keluar. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Hyung harus tegas pada Heechul! Kalau tidak dia bisa seenaknya saja!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Cukup!" ujar Yesung tegas. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan kembali memainkan PSPnya.

_"Ya, benar kata Kyuhyun,"_ batin Leeteuk. _"Aku harus sedikit lebih tegas pada Heenim."_

Suasana mobil jadi sepi, yang terdengarnya hanya suara dari PSP yang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti di depan gedung KBS. Sudah banyak sekali fans yang mengantri untuk masuk ke gedung KBS, termasuk para ELF—fans dari Super Junior. Para member Super Junior melambai pada para ELF dan sukses membuat mereka menjerit kegirangan dan itu membuat Leeteuk sedikit terhibur.

.

.

.

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang, Heechul pasti tidak akan datang," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Leeteuk langsung terdiam. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan perform mereka. Leeteuk pun menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi, tidak dihiraukannya teriakan dongsaengnya. Leeteuk hanya terus berlari sambil mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

_"Yoboseyo."_

"Heenim, kau ada di mana?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berlari.

_"Aku di Myeongdong Kalguksu, wae?"_ jawab Heechul dari seberang.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" perintah Leeteuk dan langsung memutuskan panggilan. Leeteuk berusaha menghentikan taxi, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mau berhenti. Leeteuk pun terus berlari. Dia tidak memikirkan lagi seberapa jauh jarak yang akan ia tempuh. Dia terus saja berlari. Tak dipedulikannya kakinya yang mulai mati rasa karena terus berlari. Ponselnya terus berbunyi, semua dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Tapi dia juga tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya membawa Heechul pulang.

Leeteuk berlari entah berapa lama dan akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Heechul tadi. Dia segera masuk, dia menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling restoran itu dan dia mendapati Heechul sedang duduk sendiri dipojokan. Leeteuk menghampirinya dengan nafas yang memburu. Heechul nampak kaget melihat Leeteuk menghampirinya dalam keadaan berkeringat dan pucat.

"Heenim, pulanglah." Dan Leeteuk langsung ambruk dihadapan Heechul.

"Jungsoo!" teriak Heechul panik. Orang-orang yang sedang ada di restoran itu pun segera mendekati mereka. "Jungsoo! Kau kenapa? Bertahanlah!"

Mereka segera melarikan Leeteuk ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Heechul saat dokter keluar dari kamar tempat Leeteuk dirawat.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, tidak apa-apa," jawab sang dokter dan langsung dibalas dengan hembusan nafas lega dari Heechul.

"Sementara ini biarkan dia istirahat, saya permisi."

"Ne, gomawo," ujar Heechul dan dia segera masuk ke kamar. Heechul memandangi wajah Leeteuk yang masih pucat.

_"Dasar babbo!"_ rutuk Heechul dalam hati. _"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau sampai seperti ini Jungsoo?"_

Heechul duduk di samping ranjang Leeteuk. Dipandangnya wajah manis namja yang ada di depannya itu. Nafasnya berhembus teratur.

_"Dasar babbo!_" Heechul kembali merutuki perbuatan Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi dan Heechul pun mengambilnya.

_"Hae?"_ batin Heechul. "Yoboseyo."

_"Teuk.. Ehh, Heechul hyung!"_ Donghae terdengar kaget saat Heechul yang menjawabnya.

"Hmm, waeyo?"

_"Bagaimana bisa ponsel Teuki hyung ada padamu hyung? Apa Leeteuk hyung ada bersamamu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Ne, Jungsoo ada bersamaku. Dia pingsan."

_"MWO!"_

Jeritan Donghae membuat Heechul menjauhkan ponsel Leeteuk dari telinganya.

"Aish! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau bisa membuatku tuli, Donghae!"

_"Pingsan! Sekarang kalian di mana?"_ tanya Donghae panik tanpa mempedulikan omelan Heechul.

"Kami di..."

.

.

.

"Heechul hyung!"

"Ohh, kalian sudah datang," ujar Heechul saat melihat para dongsaengnya.

"Mana Teuki hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" imbuh Donghae.

"Apa Leeteuk hyung baik-baik saja?" sambung Kangin.

"Ya! Jangan menginterogasiku seperti itu! Kalian lihat saja sendiri!"

Mereka semua pun segera masuk ke kamar. Leeteuk masih tertidur dengan damai, senyum sedikit tergambar disudut bibirnya yang manis.

"Kenapa Teuki hyung bisa sampai pingsan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Ya! Dasar kau magnae tidak sopan! Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku!" seru Heechul.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" pinta Kyuhyun masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Heechul. "Tiba-tiba dia datang dalam keadaan berkeringat dan menyuruhku pulang, lalu dia pingsan."

"Ini semua salahmu hingga membuat Leeteuk hyung seperti ini!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Magnae! Apa maksudmu!" bentak Heechul berang.

"Hen.. Hentikan!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat lemah.

"Hyung!" seru mereka semua sambil menatap cemas pada Leeteuk.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi," ujar Leeteuk dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karenaku. Jebal."

"Tapi hyung, dia.."

"Cukup Kyu! Dia itu hyungmu. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sopanlah sedikit," tegur Leeteuk masih dengan suara yang lemah.

"Ne, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya lelah," jawab Leeteuk sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Kau memang bodoh!" ujar Heechul. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hyung, mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Shindong.

"Aku mau pergi, wae?"

"Heenim, ku mohon jangan pergi," pinta Leeteuk sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku mohon pulanglah ke dorm. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak pulang."

Heechul terdiam. Dia menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat. Leeteuk balas menatap Heechul dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan pulang."

Leeteuk tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"Gomawo Heenim."

Dan mereka pun pulang ke dorm bersama-sama. Di dalam mobil Leeteuk kembali tertidur dalam dekapan Kangin membuat Kangin tersenyum.

_"Hyung, jangan terlalu lelah. Pikirkanlah kesehatanmu juga. Istirahatlah yang cukup," _batin Kangin sambil membelai lembut wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk merubah sedikit posisi tidurnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

_"Aigoo.. Kenapa dia manis sekali dengan bibir seperti itu," _ batin Kangin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tegur Shindong. Semua langsung memandang Kangin.

"A.. Ani," jawab Kangin gugup.

"Pipimu memerah, hyung," ledek Donghae.

Mereka semua pun menertawakan Kangin, membuat Leeteuk bergerak gelisah.

"Ssssssttttttt," desis Kangin. "Nanti kalian membangunkannya."

Dan benar, Leeteuk terbangun. Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sukses membuat kepalanya terantuk langit-langit mobil yang keras.

"Aduuhhhh!" erang Leeteuk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Kepalaku pusing," racau Leeteuk.

"Hati-hatilah hyung," ujar Kangin. "Buat apa kau berdiri di dalam mobil sesempit ini?"

"Ehh, kita di dalam mobil? Memang mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Lho, kita kan mau pulang ke dorm, hyung," jawab Sungmin.

"Bukannya tadi kita sudah di dorm?" tanya Leeteuk makin bingung.

"Ahh, hyung bermimpi," sahut Ryeowook.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kan? Apa otakmu jadi eror karena menabrak langit-langit mobil?" ledek Kangin yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dari sang _leader_.

"Aduuhhh! Sakit!" erang Kangin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah couple ini.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan para member Super Junior sedang menunggu jatah makan malam mereka. Malam ini giliran Ryeowook yang memasak dan Yesung membantunya sekali-sekali tapi malah selalu membuat Ryeowook kesal karena Yesung selalu salah melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

Setelah berkutat di dapur hampir satu jam, Ryeowook pun selesai membuatkan makan malam untuk hyung dan dongsaengnya. Mereka segera menata meja di lantai dapur dan meletakkan semua masakan Ryeowook di meja.

"Di mana Teuki hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae.

"Di kamar," jawab Donghae sambil mengambil makanan.

"Teuki hyung! Makan!" teriak Ryeowook dari ruang tengah. Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada yang datang.

"Apa dia tidur?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Donghae.

"Aish, hyung ini!"

Ryeowook pun pergi ke kamar Leeteuk. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Hyu.. Oooppsss!" Ryeowook langsung membekap mulutnya saat melihat Leeteuk sedang tidur. Dia perlahan keluar dari kamar dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Teuki hyung tidur," lapor Ryeowook pada mereka yang sedang sibuk makan. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ryeowook jadi cemberut.

"Ya!" seru Ryeowook.

"Ahh, selesai!" ujar Kangin lalu memandang Ryeowook. "Kau makanlah, aku akan menyiapkan makan untuk Leeteuk hyung dan membawanya ke kamar."

"Baiklah." Ryeowook pun bergabung di meja itu dan segera makan. Kangin mengambil nampan, sendok, mangkuk serta piring baru untuk menyiapkan makanan Leeteuk. Setelah dirasa cukup Kangin segera mengantarkannya ke kamar Leeteuk. Sama seperti Ryeowook, tanpa mengetuk pintu dia langsung masuk ke kamar. Dia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja antara ranjang Leeteuk dan Donghae lalu mendekati ranjang Leeteuk.

_"Kenapa dia selalu saja tidur seperti itu?"_ batin Kangin sambil menatap Leeteuk yang tidur dengan badan rapat terbungkus dengan selimut serba putihnya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya. Kangin mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk pelan.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Makan dulu," kata Kangin. Leeteuk hanya menggeliat sebentar dan kembali tidur.

"Hyung, ayo makan dulu, setelah itu nanti kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu," ujar Kangin masih sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Leeteuk.

"Ahhhh... Ada apa sih?!" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada kesal.

"Makan dulu hyung," ujar Kangin sabar.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" teriak Leeteuk dan membuat Kangin kaget.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggalkan makanan mu di meja," kata Kangin dingin dan langsung pergi dari kamar Leeteuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kangin. "Kenapa Teuki hyung teriak-teriak?"

"Mana ku tahu!" ujar Kangin ketus dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa lagi sih mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk dan langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Sungmin.

"Biarlah, nanti juga baik lagi," kata Donghae sambil pergi. Mereka yang sudah selesai makanpun juga mengikuti Donghae. Hanya tinggal Shindong, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang masih makan.

"Hari ini siapa yang cuci piring?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Shindong dan Ryeowook saling pandang.

"Eunhyuk!" seru mereka berdua sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

"YA!" teriak Eunhyuk. "Kenapa aku!"

"Karena kau yang makan paling banyak!" seru Shindong.

"Kalian ini!" seru Eunhyuk. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Selalu saja aku yang mencuci piring. Hmm, Donghae mau tidak ya membantuku mencuci piring?"

Eunhyukpun berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mencari Donghae.

"Hae," panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hmm," jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tv.

"Bantu aku mencuci piring," pinta Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau!" seru Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung merengut.

"Ayolah Hae," bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Andwe!" ujar Donghae tegas.

"Sudah, biar aku yang membantumu," sahut Sungmin.

"Gomawo," ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk menonton tv, lima belas menit kemudian Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun bergabung.

"Ahh, capek," ujar Donghae sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu serius menonton.

"Iya," timpal Ryeowook sambil menguap.

"Sudah, sekarang tidur!" perintah Heechul sambil masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Hankyung.

"Ne," jawab semuanya serempak dan segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Saat akan masuk ke kamar Donghae baru sadar kalau sejak pulang dari rumah sakit Leeteuk tidak keluar kamar lagi.

_"Apa hyung masih tidur ya?"_ batin Donghae sambil membuka pintu kamar. _"Ahh, ternyata memang masih tidur."_

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya berhenti pada sesuatu yang ada di atas meja.

"Lho, dari tadi Teuki hyung juga tidak makan ya?" bisik Donghae. "Bagaimana nanti kalau dia sakit?" Donghae mendekati ranjang Leeteuk. "Makanannya juga sudah dingin begini."

Donghae hanya memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dia mendekati wajah Leeteuk dan mengecup dahinya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja hyung," ujar Donghae dan diapun menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri dan segera tidur setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Pagi," sapa Donghae pada Kibum yang sudah duduk di meja makan di dekat dapur dengan pakaian rapi. "Jam berapa kau bangun?"

"Baru saja," jawab Kibum. "Aku pergi dulu ya hyung."

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Pagi ini aku ada _sooting_ hyung, jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati."

"Ne, hyung. Tolong pamitkan pada Teuki hyung dan yang lain ya."

"Nee..." jawab Donghae sambil menguap lebar-lebar hingga air mata keluar di sudut matanya.

"Ahh, ke mana yang lain? Kenapa belum bangun?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun pergi ke kamar YeWook couple.

"Hyung," panggil Donghae dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

_**CKLEK**_

"Apa?" tanya Yesung sambil membuka pintu.

"Aku pikir hyung belum bangun," ujar Donghae sambil nyengir. "Ryeowook sudah bangun?"

Yesung mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamar diikuti oleh Donghae. Donghae merebahkan diri ditempat tidur Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang bermain dengan kura-kura Yesung.

"Bagaimana Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hufh. Hyung belum bangun dan sejak pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin dia juga tidak makan apa-apa," terang Donghae. Yesung dan Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Donghae.

"Bukannya semalam Kangin hyung mengantarkan makanan ke kamar kalian?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne, tapi Leeteuk hyung tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hufh.. Kenapa aku punya hyung yang sulit sekali dimengerti," ujar Yesung.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Donghae dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya membuat Donghae dan Ryeowook makin bingung. Donghae menghela nafas dan memandang Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, pagi ini kau masak lagi kan?" tanya Donghae. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu masaklah sekarang, aku lapar."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung dapat cubitan gemas dari Yesung. Yang dicubit hanya bisa senyum-senyum. Donghae geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Sudah hentikan! Cepat masak!" perintah Donghae sambil keluar dari kamar couple itu.

_"Aku saja tidak pernah seperti itu pada Eunhyuk,"_ batin Donghae.

**_Grep_**

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan memelukku seperti itu!"

"Hehehe." Eunhyuk hanya tertawa. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah dapur diikuti oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Donghae menunggu sambil ngobrol. Sekali-sekali Ryeowook juga ikut menyahut sambil tetap memasak.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Hankyung saat masuk ke dapur.

"Apa saja yang penting bisa di makan," jawab Ryeowook. Hankyung mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak memasakkan ramen untuk kami kan?" tanya Hankyung lagi sambil melihat masakan Ryeowook.

"Tidaklah, memang aku Leeteuk hyung yang hanya akan memasakkan ramen untuk kalian?"

Hankyung terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Ehh, ngomong-ngomong soal Leeteuk hyung, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kata Donghae hyung, Leeteuk hyung sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang diantar oleh Kangin hyung."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hankyung. Hankyung pun pergi dari dapur menuju kamar Leeteuk. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Hankyung langsung masuk ke kamar Leeteuk. Leeteuk masih tidur dan Hankyung melihat nampan yang semalam diantarkan oleh Kangin dimeja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak makan?" bisik Hankyung sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hankyung menyentuh tangan Leeteuk dan dia kaget. Dia meraba-raba tangan Leeteuk lalu beralih kedahinya. Wajah Leeteuk agak merah.

"Hyung panas sekali!" bisik Hankyung panik.

Dia segera keluar kamar dan masuk ke dapur.

"Ryeowook, cepat buatkan bubur!" perintah Hankyung sambil mengambil baskom kecil dan mengisinya dengan air es. Lalu dia mengambil kain lap. Semua memandang Hankyung heran.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk hyung sakit," jawab Hankyung sambil pergi dari dapur dan masuk ke kamar Leeteuk lagi.

Mendengar Leeteuk sakit, Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun mengikuti Hankyung.

"Tolong ambilkan termometer," pinta Hankyung. Donghae segera pergi mengambilnya. Eunhyuk dan Yesung mendekati ranjang Leeteuk. Yesung menyentuh dahi Leeteuk dan kaget.

"Panas sekali!" seru Yesung tertahan. Hankyung segera memasukkan kain lap tadi kedalam baskom berisi air es dan memerasnya lalu meletakkan di dahi Leeteuk.

"A..Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara serak.

"Ini termometernya," seru Donghae sambil menyerahkan benda itu ke Hankyung.

"Hyung sakit, buka mulut hyung," ujar Hankyung sambil mengarahkan termometer ke mulut Leeteuk tapi Leeteuk diam saja.

"Aku tidak sakit, siapa yang sakit?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jangan macam-macam hyung!" ujar Hankyung tegas sambil memasukkan termometer ke mulut Leeteuk dengan paksa. "Hyung sakit!"

Leeteuk pun akhirnya menurut. Leetuk memejamkan mata, membiarkan para dongsaeng mengurusnya.

"Hyung, ini buburnya," seru Ryeowook sambil masuk ke kamar. Hankyung langsung mengambilnya. Setelah mengambil termometer dan mengeceknya, Hankyung segera menyuapi Leeteuk.

"Hyung, makanlah dulu. Sejak kemarin hyung tidak makan apa-apa, inilah yang membuat hyung sakit," ujar Hankyung.

"Aku makan sendiri saja," ucap Leeteuk sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Leeteuk pun dibantu duduk oleh Hankyung dan segera mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Hankyung. Saat akan makan, Leeteuk mendengar seperti ada yang berteriak-teriak di luar.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi dihalangi oleh Hankyung.

"Hyung makanlah, biar kami yang melihatnya."

Mereka semua pun keluar dari kamar.

"Tapi hyung seakan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada kami!" teriak Kangin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Lihatlah, Heechul hyung mau pergi lagi!" seru Kangin.

"Memang kenapa? Apa urusannya dengan mu? Aku hanya pergi dengan teman-temanku!" seru Heechul sambil bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau, mau pergi kemana lagi Heenim?"

"Hyung, kau sakit. Kau di dalam saja!" seru Donghae panik. Tapi Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Jungsoo, kau.. Kau sakit?" tanya Heechul. Dia nampak khawatir.

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa Heenim," ujar Leeteuk dengan suara lemah. "Kau mau pergi ke mana Heenim?"

"Aku.. Aku mau pergi ke tempat temanku," jawab Heechul dengan suara pelan.

"Pergilah."

"Ye?"

"Pergilah," ulang Leeteuk. "Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi. Pergilah."

Setelah itu Leeteuk pun masuk ke kamar.

"Hyung," sahut Heechul pelan.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Leeteuk hyung, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!" ancam Kangin dan segera menyusul Leeteuk masuk ke kamar, diikuti oleh yang lain, meninggalkan Heechul sendiri.

***HEECHUL POV***

"Hyung," bisik ku pelan.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Leeteuk hyung, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup!" ancam Kangin.

Membenciku? Jungsoo hyung?

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan dongsaengku. Sebenarnya tidak aneh mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Kangin. Melihat Kangin yang sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Jungsoo. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi seperti ini. Semakin menjauh dari para member.

Lebih baik aku bicara dengan mereka.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ke kamar Jungsoo. Tapi, saat aku akan membuka pintu, ku dengar si magnae itu sedang merutukku. Ya, aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah mempedulikan mereka semua. Sampai-sampai live perform pun aku tidak pernah ikut.

Aku pun menghembuskan nafas dan masuk ke kamar Jungsoo. Ku lihat para dongsaeng dan Jungsoo menatap ke arahku, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat dingin. Aish! Magnae ini kenapa tidak bisa sopan sedikit sih denganku? Ahh, sabar Kim Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dia itu hyungmu, sopanlah sedikit," nasehat Jungsoo.

"Bisakah kalian semua keluar? Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Teuki," pintaku pada para dongsaeng. Satu per satu mereka pun keluar dan akhirnya hanya tinggal aku dan Jungsoo. Aku mendekati ranjang hyungku ini. Jungsoo berusaha untuk duduk dan ku bantu dia. Ku lihat wajahnya sangat pucat. Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Selalu saja sakit seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Heenim," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aish! Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih saja bisa tersenyum.

"Jungsoo, mianhae. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali tidak ikut latihan dan perform. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Gwenchana Heenim."

"Tapi itu semua membebaniku."

"Maksudmu?"

Kutatap wajah pucat Jungsoo. Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jungsoo, maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi sepertinya ini semua tidak akan berhasil. Aku menyayangi kalian, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa."

"Heenim, apa maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas! Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu berkata seperti ini. Ada apa denganmu?" Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Jungsoo, aku putuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior."

Hening. Ku lihat wajah Jungsoo semakin pucat, dia terlihat sangat kaget.

"Jungsoo, gwenchana?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Dia menggeleng pelan. Dia menunduk dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar isakan. Jungsoo menangis.

"Hyung," panggilku. Tapi dia terus terisak. Aku jadi semakin tidak tega. Ku peluk tubuh lemahnya itu dengan erat dan dia semakin keras menangis.

"Kenapa Heenim? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami? Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi kami lagi? Apa aku terlalu mengekangmu? Apa aku terlalu keras padamu? Aku akan merubahnya Heenim, asalkan kau tetap bersama dengan kami. Aku akan merubah semuanya."

"Ani hyung, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku. Kau malah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku.. Aku hanya tidak bisa terus berbuat seperti ini pada kalian. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menunggu. Karena aku tahu kau sangat benci menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti." Jungsoo melepas pelukanku.

"Apa aku pernah mengucapkan itu padamu?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku dalam dengan mata sembabnya.

"Ye?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku benci menunggumu datang ke tempat latihan? Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku benci menunggumu datang ke perform? Apa aku pernah mengatakan seperti itu padamu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu Heenim dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya sedih, kenapa kau tidak datang. Aku sedih Heenim. Tapi aku tahu, pasti penantianku tidak akan sia-sia. Ternyata, semua malah seperti ini."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatapnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari Super Junior. Silahkan saja. Tapi jangan harap keesokan harinya kau akan melihatku dalam keadaan masih hidup."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Jungsoo barusan. Itu bukan sebuah ancaman tapi sebuah ucapan keputusasaan. Ku tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat.

***HEECHUL POV END***

Heechul terus menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat.

"Ya! Jungsoo, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku lelah Heenim. Aku benar-benar lelah." Leeteuk merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang kau katakan, sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku ingin sendiri."

Perlahan Heechul pun keluar.

"Dan bilang pada mereka, jangan masuk ke kamarku."

Heechul mengangguk dan segera keluar. Diluar para dongsaeng sudah menunggu. Saat melihat Heechul keluar, mereka hanya diam saja.

"Kalian tidak diijinkan masuk oleh Teuki, dia ingin sendiri dan aku juga Hankyung," ujar Heechul saat Hankyung mendekatinya. Hankyung pun menghentikan langkahnya. Heechul pun pergi dari dorm sedangkan dongsaeng-dongsaeng hanya saling menatap.

"Hankyung hyung, bagaimana ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Hankyung sambil duduk di sofa.

"Sore ini kan kita ada perform," ujar Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Kalau Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung tidak ikut, hanya tinggal kita bersepuluh," sahut Donghae. "Kan kita juga tidak tahu Kibum bisa ikut atau tidak, hari ini dia sibuk _shooting_."

"Ini semua gara-gara.."

"Kyu, sudah. Jangan salahkan siapapun," potong Sungmin. "Bisa tidak sih kalau kau diam saja? Apa kau juga tidak pernah merasa kalau yang sering menyebabkan Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung bertengkar itu kau? Kyu, rubahlah sikapmu. Kau itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Leeteuk hyung saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kyu! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit pada hyung-hyungmu!" seru Sungmin. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau magnae dan bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu! Kau itu kekanak-kanakan!"

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak merasa kekanak-kanakan? Huh! Bertingkah aegyo seperti itu! Kau pikir itu lucu!"

"CUKUP!" bentak Leeteuk. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berhenti mendapat bentakan dari sang _leader_. "Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar terus? Aku lelah mendengar semua itu. Jika kalian semua seperti ini terus, lebih baik kita bubarkan saja grup ini. Selesai, kan?"

"Hyung," panggil Kangin sambil mendekat. Kangin berusaha menyentuh Leeteuk tetapi tangannya dihempaskan oleh sang _leader_.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Bertahun-tahun aku sudah berusaha menjaga keutuhan grup ini. Tetapi sepertinya ini tidak berhasil. Aku lelah. Aku menyerah. Sekarang terselah kalian mau apa. Silahkan lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku akan bilang pada Lee Sooman seosaengnim, aku akan mengundurkan diri."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Leeteuk pun pergi, keluar dari dorm.

"Leeteuk hyung tidak seriuskan?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap kepergian Leeteuk.

"Se.. Sepertinya hyung serius," jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk. Merasa sangat bersalah.

Donghae langsung pergi mengejar Leeteuk.

"Hyung," panggil Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk erat. "Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Ku mohon hyung. Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menyerah seperti ini? Yang hyung katakan tadi cuma bercanda kan? Hyung bercanda kan? Hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?"

Perlahan Leeteuk melepaskan tangan Donghae sambil tersenyum. Ditatapnya mata Donghae lekat-lekat.

"Mianhae Donghae. Sepertinya hyung sudah gagal menjaga kalian semua."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk pun pergi dengan langkah tertatih meninggalkan Donghae yang sudah mulai menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Hyung bercanda kan? Hyung tidak serius kan? Hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?" bisik Donghae disela isak tangisnya.

"Donghae-ya," panggil Eunhyuk. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sahabatnya itu masih sambil menangis.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ini semua tidak benarkan?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae menangis jadi ikut-ikutan menangis. Eunhyuk pun memeluk Donghae erat.

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja Donghae, Leeteuk hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kau tahu itukan? Leeteuk hyung menyayangi kita, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Donghae mengangguk dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali masuk ke dorm setelah puas menangis.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kalau kita tidak usah perform saja bagaimana?' tanya Shindong dengan wajah lesu. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di _backstage_ Inkigayo.

"Iya, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini," sahut Siwon.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya sang manager yang baru saja masuk ke _backstage_. "Di mana Jungsoo?"

Mereka semua diam, tidak ada yang menjawab. Donghae sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi saat mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut. Eunhyuk pun mendekatinya dan membelai lembut punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya manager lagi.

"Hyung, kami ingin perform hari ini dibatalkan," ucap Yesung.

"Mwo! Kalian gila?" seru sang manager. "Andwe!"

"Tapi Leeteuk hyung tidak bersama dengan kita saat ini dan aku tidak mau naik ke panggung jika tidak ada dia!" teriak Donghae.

"Di mana di.."

"Leeteuk hyung sedang menemui Lee Sooman seosaengnim," potong Hankyung.

"Mwo?" tanya manager. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi pagi," jawab Kangin.

"Mwo? Aku sejak tadi pagi di sana tapi tidak melihat Jungsoo masuk ke ruangan seosaengnim," ucap sang manager.

"Mwo?" Sekarang giliran semuanya yang berseru pada sang manager.

"Lalu pergi ke mana Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya!" sahut Sungmin. "Hyung kan sedang sakit."

Dan seketika itu juga mereka semua berlari keluar dari _backstage_ meninggalkan sang manager yang terus meneriaki mereka.

"Hyung! Jebal! Batalkan live perform hari ini!" teriak Yesung.

Mereka semua segera menuju mobil Siwon. Setelah mereka semua berhasil masuk –dengan berdesak-desakan, Siwon segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Sudah coba hubungi ponsel Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Siwon sambil masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya hyung tidak membawa ponselnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kibum, dia meminta kita menjemputnya di tempat _shooting_," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Di mana?"

"Dekat rumah sakit pusat."

Siwon segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit pusat yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi Heechul, dia akan mencari Leeteuk hyung sendiri dan akan menghubungi kita jika dia menemukannya," ucap Hankyung.

"Di mana Heechul hyung sekarang?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hankyung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Donghae dengan suara parau. Sedari tadi dia terus menangis.

"Leeteuk hyung pasti baik-baik saja, kau percayakan? Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Leeteuk hyung akan sedih jika melihatmu terus menangis seperti ini."

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

"Ada kabar dari Heechul hyung?" tanya Yesung setelah sekian lama mereka semua diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hankyung. "Siwon, kenapa kita tidak sampa-sampai ke tempat Kibum?"

"Sabar sedikit hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai," jawab Siwon. Dan saat itu juga, mereka mendengar ada bunyi ponsel, mereka semua –kecuali Siwon segera memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kibum!" sahut Eunhyuk. "Yoboseyo, Kibum-ah kita.."

_"Hyung! Leeteuk hyung ada di rumah sakit! Barusan ada yang memberitahuku kalau Leeteuk hyung kecelakaan!"_

Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Wae Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Le.. Leeteuk hyung ke.. ke.. kecelakaan," jawab Eunhyuk sambil terisak.

Mereka semua terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Siwon makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi keadaan sekeliling, dia terus melajukan mobil sambil membunyikan klakson terus menerus.

"Siwon! Cepat!" perintah Kangin. Siwon tidak menjawab, karena mereka hampir sampai ke rumah sakit dan Siwon bisa melihat Kibum yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu rumah sakit. Siwon segera menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu rumah sakit dan mereka semua turun.

"Kibum! Di mana Leeteuk hyung!" seru Kangin sambil mengguncang tubuh Kibum keras-keras.

Tanpa menjawab, Kibum segera mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Mereka mengikuti Kibum dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Leeteuk hyung ada di dalam," ucap Kibum dengan suara berat sambil menunjuk pintu ruang operasi.

"Sudah berapa lama operasinya berjalan?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah 2 jam hyung," jawab Kibum sambil menundukkan kepala.

**_CKLEK_**

Tiba-tiba ruang operasi terbuka lebar, dan dari dalam keluar beberapa dokter dengan pakaian lengkap serba hijau.

"Apa Anda semua kerabat dari Jungsoo-ssi?" tanya seorang dokter sambil mendekati mereka semua. Dokter itu melepaskan masker yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Ne," jawab semua member Super Junior bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya Kangin.

"Operasi berjalan dengan lancar, dia mengalami patah tulang kaki serta dia harus mendapatkan jahitan di kepalanya. Seharunya dia tidak apa-apa.." Dokter itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Seharusnya dia tidak apa-apa, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak punya semangat untuk hidup," jelas Dokter itu. "Keinginannya untuk hidup sudah tidak ada."

Dan saat itu juga beberapa perawat membawa tubuh Leeteuk dengan tempat tidur dorong keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Hyung!" panggil Donghae histeris sambil berlinang air mata. "Hyung ireona! Apa hyung benar-benar tidak menginginkan ku lagi? Bangun hyung!"

"Hae, hentikan," pinta Eunhyuk sambil menahan tubuh Donghae agar tidak mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk.

"Andwe! Lepaskan aku! Hyung! Bangun! Jawab aku hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung.. Jebal..."

Donghae merosot ke lantai, semua yang melihat Donghae hanya bisa menangis, mereka semua punya perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Donghae. Dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Perlahan mereka semua mengikuti para perawat itu. Eunhyuk dan Kangin harus memapah Donghae karena Donghae sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk berjalan lagi karena dia terus saja menangis.

Perawat-perawat itu segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk –minus Heechul, berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Leeteuk. Sedangkan Donghae dibiarkan duduk di kursi.

"Hyung, jebal. Bangunlah," bisik Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tetap tebujur di atas ranjang, kaku, seperti sudah tidak bernyawa. "Hyung sudah janji padaku kalau hyung akan terus merawat dan melindungiku. Hyung akan menjaga dan menemaniku. Ayo hyung, bangunlah. Aku tahu hyung mendengarku saat ini, jadi kumohon hyung, bangunlah."

"Jungsoo!"

Heechul tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Leeteuk. Kangin dan Yesung yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping ranjang sedikit menyingkir dan memberikan tempat untuk Heechul.

"Hyung." Heechul memanggil Leeteuk pelan dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya saat melihat keadaan Leeteuk. "Hyung, kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu tadi pagi kan? Jangan seperti ini hyung. Bangunlah, ku mohon." Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. "Aku tahu, tadi pagi aku keterlaluan, tapi aku akan menarik kata-kataku tadi pagi hyung. Aku akan menariknya, jadi ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku hyung. Kau satu-satunya hyung yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku hyung. Ku mohon."

"Iya hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Kami tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi hyung," isak Sungmin.

"Ne hyung, aku juga tidak akan kekanak-kanakan lagi hyung. Jebal, bangunlah," sambung Kyunhyun. "Maafkan aku hyung."

"Hyung, kami semua masih membutuhkanmu," ucap Yesung pelan. "Kami semua membutuhkanmu hyung. Kami mohon, berjuanglah untuk kami. Jangan menyerah hyung. Ku mohon, tetaplah hidup untuk kami. Kami.."

"Lihat." Donghae menunjuk tangan Leeteuk yang bergerak-gerak. "Leeteuk hyung mendengarkan kita. Terus ajak Leeteuk hyung bicara."

Dan secara bergantian mereka terus berbicara pada Leeteuk. Dan saat akan giliran Kangin yang berbicara, tiba-tiba mata Leeteuk terbuka perlahan.

"Hyung," panggil mereka semua bersamaan.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Mereka semua tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Hyung," isak Donghae pelan.

"Apa aku tidak mati?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku takut," ucap Heechul dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku mati?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan hyung melakukan itu," jawab Yesung. "Kami akan menjaga agar hyung tetap hidup."

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya? Kalian sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, kalian sudah tidak mau mendengarkanku, bahkan ada yang ingin meninggalkanku..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung," potong Heechul cepat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah!"

Leeteuk tersenyum meremehkan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Leeteuk. "Apa kalian melakukan ini semua karena aku sedang terbaring lemah di sini? Dan setelah aku keluar kalian akan kembali mengacuhkanku dan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak hyung! Kenapa hyung jadi seperti ini!" Kali ini Kibum yang mengatakannya. Semua memandang salah satu magnae mereka itu. "Hyung bukan Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal. Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal itu tidak pernah menyerah. Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal selalu berusaha mengendalikan semua situasi. Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal tidak pernah berhenti memberi semangat dan Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk meninggalkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya."

"Leeteuk yang kau kenal itu sudah mati," ucap Leeteuk sinis.

"Maka aku akan menghidupkannya lagi!" tantang Kibum. Leeteuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Kibum-ah," bisik Kangin dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Selama ini memang aku hanya diam saja melihat kalian bertingkah, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan diam jika Leeteuk hyung bertingkah seperti ini," lanjut Kibum. "Aku akan menghidupkan lagi Angel without wings. Jika dia sudah mati, aku akan menghidupkannya kembali!"

"Kibum-ah," bisik Leeteuk sambil berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya, tetapi segera berhenti saat tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sangat sakit.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan. Leeteuk terus memgangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang Leeteuk dari jauh segera pergi mencari dokter.

"Hyung, bertahanlah," pinta Donghae.

"Mi.. Mianhae," ucap Leeteuk terbata. "A.. Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi hyung dan pemimpin kalian."

"Tidak! Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu!" bentak Heechul. "Jangan pernah ucapkan perpisahan hyung!"

"Mi.. Mianhae.."

"Hyung! Jangan berani-berani kau!" seru Heechul sambil memegangi tangan Leeteuk. Tetapi detak jantung Leeteuk sudah melemah, terlihat dari alat pendeteksi jantung.

"Dokter!" teriak Heechul, Kangin dan Hankyung bersamaan. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun datang bersama seorang dokter dan dua perawat.

"Sejak kapan dia sadar?" tanya dokter sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat dari sakunya. "Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara!"

"Maaf, Anda semua harus keluar," pinta salah satu perawat itu.

"Ja.. Jangan." Dengan terbata Leeteuk melarang perawat itu untuk mengusir dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Dokter yang tadi memeriksa Leeteuk pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Bi.. Biar... kan a.. aku meli.. hat me.. reka un... tuk te.. rakhir ka.. li.. nya.."

**_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt tttttttttttttttttt_**

Alat pendeteksi jantung itu berhenti berfungsi, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu lemas.

"HYUNG!" panggil mereka semua histeris.

.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

.

**mianhaeyo readers...**

**author bikin sad ending ne...**

**author bener2 lagi kangen sama Teuki oppa.. T T**

**dan mianhae, Teuk Oppa dibikin tersiksa... T T**

**so, mind to review?**

**gamsahamnida...**


End file.
